ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
How Wario joined the Tourney When Nintendo launched the Game Boy handheld system in 1989, Gunpei Yokoi's Super Mario Land launched with it. Mario's 8-bit adventure was so successful that one year later, a sequel arrived. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins takes place directly after the first game, when Mario comes home after defeating the evil alien Tatanga. When he arrives, he discovers that his castle has been taken over by his antagonistic, greedy counterpart, Wario, and he must retrieve the 6 Golden Coins hidden around the land to get his home back. In the final showdown, Wario was revealed to look very much like Mario himself, except fatter, slightly shorter, and with a big, bulbous nose that had a jagged, pointy mustache jutting out of it. In a three-part battle, Wario uses the same power-ups that Mario had access to throughout the game, and adds his own abilities to the mix. Wario charges at his opponent with his shoulder, and crashes to the floor butt first, which become staple moves for the character in future games. When conquered by Mario, he reverted to a "tiny" form, and escaped out the window to search for better treasures. Special Attacks Chomp (Neutral) Wario opens his mouth and bites forward. The bite itself is non-damaging, something has to go in Wario's open mouth for the move to have any effect. Another method he can do with this technique is to hold the special button and Wario will keep his mouth open for longer. This acts as a grab, and can hit shielding enemies. If the button is held down, his mouth stays open briefly, making it possible to grab anyone who moves into range. While grabbed, Wario can bite by pressing the special move button, dealing a small amount of damage each time. The higher the enemy's damage, the more times Wario can bite. Wario Bike (Side) Allows Wario to move faster by riding his motorcycle. The bike can be used as an attack by ramming into opponents and by throwing it after Wario dismounts. It will also afford Wario limited protection from attacks and stage hazards. Corkscrew (Up) This launches Wario very slightly into the air, less than a fully charged Wario Waft. It can deal up to 19% damage. While this attack can be used as a third jump, it gives relatively little distance vertically and horizontally, at a maximum angle of about 45 degrees. It is also a poor attack combo, as the opponent can DI out of it and punish him. It is similar in knockback and movement to Samus's Screw Attack and Charizard's Fly. It is usually used as a recovery move, along with Wario Waft. Wario Waft (Down) This becomes more powerful as time passes, ranging from a tiny "poot" to a massive explosion (which has high knockback and damage). As half charged it's his fastest and strongest KO move, activating in only 3 frames when half charged, incredibly fast for a very powerful move. It was first revealed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's first trailer, where the move created a large explosion, complete with a mushroom cloud completely different to the current one, making believe the people that this move was going to be his Final Smash. It seems that the move cannot have such power in the actual game. When the attack is fully charged, Wario will flash orange. This takes almost 2 full minutes (About 1 minute and 50 seconds). Hyper Wario Waft (Hyper Smash) Same as Wario Waft, but is at a higher maximum charge. Wario-Man! (Final Smash) Wario takes a bite of garlic and turns into Wario-Man while shouting "Here I go!". The transformation is somewhat similar to Bowser's. During the Final Smash, all of his moves are upgraded greatly, being extremely fast and strong. All of his throws are able to KO opponents above 70%. He moves a lot faster, deals more damage and knockback, and is virtually invincible, though he can still be harmed by eating bombs and taking hoop damage, along with being affected by Super Mushrooms and Poison Mushrooms, but not Metal Boxes. He returns to his normal self after 18 seconds. Bonus Costume Wario's Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in the classic Mario games. Unlike many Bonus Costumes, Wario's Bonus Costume is available at the beginning of the game. Victory Animations #Wario does a donut on his bike and makes a "W" sign with his hand and pulls with his mustache with his other hand while saying "Yes!". #Wario laughs gloatingly and then falls over. #Wario pats his belly then farts, sniffs his behind, and scratches his head. Trivia *Mario and Wario are the only returning characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel to possess a Bonus Costume. *Wario shares his voice actor with Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi. *SSB4 is the first and last Smash game where Wario must be unlocked. In Tourney, he is reverted back to being a starter, just like he was in Brawl. *Wario's default rival in both games is the Tekken series sumo wrestler, Ganryu. Wario's second rival in both games is a major Barney & Friends kid, Hannah Morgan. Wario's midgame opponent in the sequel is the young girl who played in the Butterfly Dance Show, Sophia XL. Category:WarioWare characters Category:Veterans Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl